


Coconut, Coconut, Sharks in the water

by Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina



Series: Depression Drabbles [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Frens, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Non-sexual, Other, but i swear it's okay, coconut, just-another-drabble, kinda sad, sharks in the water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina/pseuds/Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina
Summary: Depression drabble numero tres. This one isn't so sad, but it's got some dark themes, so I'm going to say that maybe this may trigger you. I'm trying to get my writing out before the new year, but seasonal suicidal depression has decided to rain down on me, so be prepared for a lot of hiatus.





	

 

Josh decided that today was going to be one of those days, were Tyler wouldn’t really be able to talk to him. He’d been stimming since he woke up, which was admittedly early, even for him. He paced around outside of the van, ominously waiting for Josh to get ready so they could go on a walk together.

He’d been talking about something for the past hour, and Josh still hadn’t managed to figure out what exactly it was he was talking about, just that he was excited about it. Tyler had even walked down the road to get Josh something to drink, a way to coax his friend out of bed no doubt. Mark had noted Tyler outside of the van, and rolled over, mumbling something about how it was Josh’s turn to wind him down.

“You ready?” Tyler asked, Josh held up his cup of coffee towards Tyler, who nodded. “Not ready yet.” Tyler whispered. Josh watched Tyler pace around the van, an odd smile plastered on his face as he mouthed words to a song that Josh didn’t know. He shook his hands as he walked, making the bones in his wrist crack and pop. Josh let Tyler pace back and forth for a few more minutes, before deciding that he couldn’t take the noises and the crazy this early.

“Coconut, Coconut, Sharks in the water,” Tyler mumbled, he pulled his hands up to his head and shook vigorously, in doing so he stopped pacing. He shook his head so hard Josh was afraid he was going to fall over, his whole body shaking with the movement. When he was done, he pulled his hands back down and started pacing again.

Josh downed the rest of his coffee, and put his cup down. Tyler stopped pacing in favor of swaying back and forth while he watched Josh put his shoes on. “You sure you want to do this?” Josh asked, Tyler nodded vigorously. He touched the tattoo on his wrist, massaging it forcefully, almost like he was trying to rub it off.

“Yeah, yeah yeah. I think it’ll be great man, it’ll be great.” If Josh didn’t know better, he would have taken Tyler for someone on drugs. He was so fidgety, his eyes wide and watching. It was strange, he looked like a mix between a bobble head and someone so high, they’d started yelling “look out” when they took steps.

“All right best fren.” Josh said, he rubbed a hand over his eyes and stood up to stretch, a twitchy Tyler following closely behind him. Tyler bounced while Josh stretched, he touched his toes and then tried to do it again while sitting. Tyler, who had stretched while we were waiting for Josh to get up, paced in little circles around Josh, mumbling his song about sharks.

The two of them fell into step as they began to jog, Tyler alternated between running slightly faster than Josh, a lot faster than josh, and the same speed as Josh. It was like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to run away, or wait for Josh to help him sort himself out. Tyler continued to ramble to Josh, who still hadn’t managed to discern what Tyler was saying. Occasionally, Tyler would stop rambling mid-sentence, and mutter his line about sharks and coconuts, giving his head a small shake when he did.

 “You sure, huh, you’re good Ty?”

“Yes, M’fine.” Tyler said, he didn’t sound winded at all. He sped up and rocketed past Josh, Josh shook his head and plowed on, his feet making a erythristic beat as they hit the ground. Tyler would eventually come back to Josh, or he’d wait for him to catch up. The ground under Josh’s shoes emitted little clouds of dust every time his feet came down, the dusty Arizona road fighting back as best it could. After a few minutes of jogging on his own, Josh caught sight of Tyler jogging back towards him.

“Coconut, coconut, sharks in the water.” Tyler mumbled, his words came out in little breathy gasps, making Josh wonder just how far ahead of him he’d ran before turning around to come back to him. Josh looked at Tyler out of the corner of his eyes, and decided to go along with him.

“Coconut, Coconut, sharks in the water,” Josh puffed, Tyler grinned and smiled back. The air around Josh felt warm and still, like it usually does before a storm. Tyler seemed to notice this, as he looked everywhere but the ground as he jogged, leaving Josh to worry that he might trip over something.

“Coconut coconut sharks in the water, frens,” Tyler said, his voice still came out in breathy gasps, but he kept glancing at Josh, who felt like singing and running was a bad idea. The pair Jogged in silence for a few minutes, before Josh stopped, followed shortly by Tyler stopping as well. “You good man?” Tyler asked, he patted Josh’s back and looked around.

“Yeah, I think that’s enough for today, all right?” Tyler nodded, and began to bounce on the heels of his feet. Josh knew the rules of mania days, as soon as Tyler stopped moving he’d get sad, or worse yet, he wouldn’t move again for hours. Josh was sure that the second was the worst option, especially if they were still out in the middle of nowhere when Tyler stopped moving.

“It’s gunna rain.” Tyler said, he was staring at the sky. “Like, it’s going to thunder.” Josh grinned. Thunder was good, Tyler liked to watch the rain inside of the van, at least he did most days, when he wasn’t having a mania day.

“Perfect, thunder looks beast!” Tyler smiled, and changed from bouncing to swaying. Josh straightened up and looked at the sky for himself. Tyler was right, it was going to storm, and it was going to be a bad one.

“Com’on Ty, let’s get back to the bus.” Tyler stopped moving for a moment, a look of exhaustion passing over his face. Josh set his lips in a line, and grabbed his friend’s hand. “Com’on. Race you- “before he could finish Tyler was sprinting out in front of him, all semblance of exhaustion gone. Josh smiled and took off after him kicking up dust as his feet hit the dusty Arizona road.

On the way, back to the bus, it started to rain, and then subsequently poor. Josh ran as fast as he could, paying little attention to the world around him, which is why when he saw someone sitting on the side of the road, it took him a few seconds to realize that it was Tyler, who was getting incredibly soaked by the downpour, but he didn’t seem to notice.

He’d finally stopped moving, and was sitting with his head facing down towards the ground. Josh slowed to a stop, and squatted next to Tyler. He looked like he’d tripped, most likely slipping on the wet ground.

“Tyler?” Josh called, Tyler looked up at his friend slightly. He sat with his knees in front of him, pulled close to his chest, but not quite all the way there. Josh held out a hand to his friend, and Tyler offered up a hand that had been eaten up by falling on the tarmac. “You’re okay Ty, it’s just a little scratch, come ‘on Ty, let’s,” Josh put his hand underneath Tyler’s armpit and pulled, Tyler, who was mostly dead weight, to his feet. “Get you up. The van’ll be nice and warm, and you can sleep-“ Tyler allowed Josh to hold most of his weight, he felt like he was sloshing around on legs made of jelly.

Josh half walked-half dragged Tyler the rest of the way through the rain back to the van, Tyler, who was completely, useless, dragged his feet and made no real attempt to help his friend. In a state of high depression, even if he wanted to, Tyler wouldn’t be able to help his friend, simply for the feeling that had enveloped his chest making it difficult to breathe. Mark saw them from far off, but as soon as they got within fifty feet of the van, he ran out to help Josh haul Tyler back to the bus. 

The rest of the day was spent laying down in the back of the van while the rain pelted the roof. Tyler was curled up around himself, as close to Josh as he could be. Josh lay in the van with him, rubbing his hand up and down his friend’s back, allowing the silence to envelope around them. Josh thought that he had been right at the beginning of the day, but at least today the sky had agreed with Tyler’s mood and allowed them some peace in the back of the van for a few hours.


End file.
